Dangerously
by VickQueen
Summary: Mary and Michael Parker had a problem. They loved the wrong people. They did everything for them, to finally find out they were manipulated. That the people they loved had a hidden side. That the two were just means to an end. That they were just puppets in the hands of their lovers. And now they're both angry. John / OC Faith / OC
1. Prologue

Mary Parker bent down in front of her older brother. Your hands holding your head. Forcing you to lift your head. She looked deep into Michael's eyes. She could understand his brother's pain. The pain he felt in his chest and repentance choking him. Her eyes almost overflowing with tears, she began to try to console him.

"Michael, my dear. I know it hurts the pain of a broken heart, but you must move on. "The younger one said to the older man.

"I thought after everything I did for her ..." He let some tears stream down his face. "I thought she would stay with me forever. She told me she loved me. I dropped everything for Faith. I joined the gate of Eden for him. "He sniffed.

"I understand what you did. I fucked up all over for a Seed too, "she said giving him a sad smile.

How Michael can be so selfish. His sister was also suffering. She had joined the sect for a reason. That was John Seed. So like him his sister was deceived.

Michael never understood why the Seeds had been so cruel to them. How could they handle them, so easily.

"Our cousin was right. We could not have stood by them. Now he's fighting them all by himself. "He says thinking about the young man who had just entered the police department.

"He has the stamina with him. And we're all alone, "Mary Parker says coolly. "We should get out of here, before the shit gets thrown in the fan instead"

"Just walk away?" He asked indignantly.

"What do you want to do then?" She raises her eyebrows.

"It's not late yet, to pick the right side," he replied.

"We'll be deserters and you know what that means," Mary snapped. "Are you ready to rebel against Joseph?"

"No. We are part of your family and I felt like this. I thought I was going to marry Faith, but I was cheated. I love her. I love them. But, I can not deal with that feeling inside me. "Michael says and starts getting agitated.

" I feel it! You want revenge, just like me. Just like our cousin and so does the resistance, "she says giving a wicked grin.

"Come on, it'll be fun. Why the only way I know I can deal with this pain is causing more pain. "Michael stands and offers his hand to Mary who grabs her hand without hesitation.

If they were making a mistake, they did not know. If you have just signed your death sentence, only time will tell.

 **Note: This story has been translated with an automatic translator because I am not yet fluent in English. sorry for any error 3**


	2. Chapter 1 - How it all began

**Years before the prologue events ...**

 **Michael Parker**

Michael Parker had just returned from college with his twin sister Mary. They were both in the car that his father had specially sent to look for them. They knew that probably when they got home their parents would have had a big party to greet them. After all, his parents loved to squander money.

The Parker family was one of the richest and most influential of Hope County. They often say that the money from this family drives the County. His parents are big landowners and small businesses in the County. They as heirs were following in the footsteps of it. His parents currently lived in a large house in Fall's End. Not that it matters, when they get sick of the place they will go to another, it was always like that.

When they arrived Michael was the first to jump out of the car. He wore loose-fitting jeans, an Arctic Monkeys sweater, and a leather jacket on top. His hair was as messy as ever. And on their feet they wore their all-star. Her sister was wearing high-denim shorts. She wore a loose white blouse and her hair was free and fell like a waterfall on her back. She wore boots and was in perfect makeup. Michael felt sorry for his sister, because he knew his mother would criticize her for his clothes. His mother was never happy with Mary.

"Mike! Before we go in, can we go for a walk? "Her sister asked.

"Mary, the father and mother are waiting!" Michael replied looking at the house.

"It's been so long with Cherly's ice cream. Please! "She practically begged.

"Okay, let me just tell them we're going to be late," he replied, pulling on his cell phone.

After speaking briefly with his parents, Michael turns to his sister, who was

After speaking briefly with his parents, Michael turns to his sister, who was almost exploding with excitement. He smiled and Mary celebrated. "They said we can go!"

Mary gave an excited shriek and practically pulled her brother to walk in the city. The two walked through the city until they decided to visit the church of Pastor Jerome. They did not see the same for a long time and were eager to review it. Jerome was like a second father to them. When their parents were too busy counting money, Michael and Mary would sneak out of the church and watch the pastor until he saw them and called them in.

It was almost at the end of a service when they entered the church. Inevitably some heads turned to see who had come in and some began to whisper. Michael pulls a distracted Mary to the last empty seat. The two remain there until the service is over.

When the pastor finished Jerome came to them. Michael saw Mary come out of her seat and run to give him a tight hug. After his sister let him go, Jerome laughed and said that she had changed since the last time. It was years before they finished college, it was inevitable that they would not change. Then he hugged the man.

"You look stronger, look at you. "Jerome says pointing to the developed muscles of it.

Michael laughed and said it was just football in college. As Pastor Jerome talks to his sister, he looked around his eyes at a figure he had never seen. She was a beautiful woman with red hair. She looked so pure when Michael looked at her. Like a beautiful angel. When their gazes meet she smiled and he too smiled like a fool in love.

"Who is that girl?" He asked no one in particular.

"Faith Seed," Jerome replied.

"And who the men are with her, I have the impression that I do not know them. "Mary commented.

"They are her brothers. Jacob Seed, Joseph Seed and John Seed. "Jerome said indicating who was who.

Pastor Jerome pulled the young men with them to introduce them. Both he and Mary were nervous. When they reached the Seed brothers, Jerome tried to introduce them. And all Michael thought was how close he was to the prettiest girl in the place.

(...)

 **Mary Parker**

Mary is not the kind of girl who is attracted to anyone. In fact she found it unattractive. Her brother always told her that she was beautiful, with her caramel-colored hair, her green eyes that glowed like emeralds. She wanted very much to find herself so beautiful, but it is difficult when her mother always kicks her down, criticizing her appearing.

When she saw John Seed, she felt a strong attraction to his blue eyes. His dark beard and dark hair. He seemed to have come straight out of her dreams and she wanted him very much to look at her and flirt, but at heart Mary thought this was not going to happen. When Pastor Jerome was introducing them to John's gaze he was only in her, making the young woman blush slightly and look away. Those blue orbs bewildered her and she did not like being bewildered.

After everyone had met, Mary Parker said goodbye briefly and said they still had a lot of people to review. Her brother let out a muxoxo and she looked the same.

"What is it?" Mary asked.

"The girl Seed is so beautiful. "Michael commented dreamily.

"Um, you're in love," Mary scoffed.

"Let it be boring! I saw how you stayed with this John, miss reddish cheeks. "He sneered.

Mary rolled her eyes. "Hey, let's see Mary May!" He suggested.

"Let's go," Michael agreed.

And it was precisely here that everything began and that his paths and the brothers Seed intertwined forever.

 **Notes of the Author:**

 **Hello everyone, I hope you like it! Before they ask the phase one of the story will happen in the past before the events of the game. The second phase will be from the prologue events of this story.**

 **Something else I changed the synopsis of the story. Before, I would only focus on Michael, but a friend said that Mary Parker deserved more prominence then the two main ones.**

 **Any questions just ask**

 **Thank you guys who are reading 3**


	3. Chapter 2 - Like Puppets

_**Note:**_

 **Hello people!**  
 **Before reading I have some warnings.**  
 **When the text is in italics it means that they are character memories.**  
 **And I'll be updating this story on weekends.**  
 **But once I want to apologize for the errors.**

 _ **Years before the prologue events ...**_

 **Mary**

Life has not always been easy for Mary. Despite having lots of money and many opportunities to succeed in your life. She passed all over like a spoiled and overprotected girl. She almost did not do what she liked, but what her mother liked. His relationship with his mother was not one of the best. It really sucked. Mary's mother is Morgana Parker. Morgana was a shallow, snobbish woman who hated her children mingling with people she considered inferior.

It was difficult for Mary to consider that woman as her mother. Since Mary was raised by nannies, employees and teachers. Your mother hated this whole thing of taking care of babies and children. She hated babies and children and she only had Mary and Michael to secure her marriage and her fortune.

It was for these reasons that coming home after about four years was a very difficult task. Especially because of everything her mother did to her when she was twelve.

Mary was awakened from her thoughts by her older brother Michael. He was shaking his hand in front of Mary's face and was screaming his name.

"We've rolled too hard, Mary! Mama must be a beast after all, she said she wanted us home as soon as we arrived. "Michael says getting out of the car.

"But can not we stay here a little longer, enjoying nature? "She questioned hopefully.

"Sooner or later you'll have to face the beast!" Michael says pulling his sister out of the car.

" It's ok. Anyway, I have no choice. "She said sadly.

With every step Mary took to enter the house, it was a memory that filled her head. Some good and some bad. But most were bad.

(...)

 _Mary was about thirteen. Despite being a pretty girl she was overweight. His mother was upset about that and decided to do something that day._ _Morgan invaded her daughter's room in anger._

 _"Look at me! Do you see any fat?_ _"Morgana questioned._

 _Mary shocked at her mother, shook her head._

 _"Right! Now how can I walk with you down the street if you are in this shameful state. Looking like an orca whale. I already told you stupid girl that appearance is the most important tool that we women have. Do you want to be respected like that? "Morgana pulls Mary's shirt in disgust. "Look at those ridiculous clothes. It is so masculine and seems to be the cover of a balloon. It's a terrible taste! "Ignoring that the daughter was crying._

 _"Mary, I'll help you. First we will have to do some schemes and then throw their ridiculous clothes out. I'll take you to a beauty salon and fix that horrible hair. If you had been born blonde as I would have been easier to look beautiful, anyway I think I will have a lot of work fixing you up._ _"_

(...)

As soon as Mary entered the house she was greeted by her parents. His father Clifford was a good man, though he was a bit ambitious. He at least showed a lot of affection and affection to Mary and Michael. Morgaine was by her side, and the first thing she did was look at her children in disgust.

"What kind of clothes are these?" Morgana questioned and frowned disapprovingly.

"Morgaine for the love of God! Our children just arrived! "Clifford said and rolled his eyes.

"I'm just saying the obvious. Our kids are not wearing something appropriate, "she said with contempt.

"Mom, we're dressing like normal people," Michael said. "No one needs to be using

"Mary will have a business party today, I already bought her dress he's in your room."

"What? We just got here, "Michael said in disgust.

"Yes, but this is very important to our family. Since they went to college some things have changed. I'll talk about it later, rest now, "she replied frigidly.

Mary went to her room and closed the door. She stared at the package and took the dress from inside. The dress was beautiful, but not the style of it. She prefers darker colored dresses and the dress her mother gave her was white.

Mary let out a sad sigh and threw the dress down. She opened her suitcases and reached for a dress. The girl smiled when she found her favorite dress the same. He was black and had lace. He was a little round, and he was too sexy for a simple meeting. But she did not care.

Mary threw herself on the bed tired and her mind returned to that handsome blue-eyed man. He was so handsome and had somehow enchanted her in a way she did not know.

She felt sleep come and closed her eyes. Letting sleep take care of it.

(...)

 **Michael**

Michael went into her sister's room to see if Mary was all right. He found her clothes tousled and a white dress on the floor. Her sister was asleep in bed. Michael came over and patted her hair affectionately. He was very sorry for his sister. He was always there when his mother was cruel to her.

He took the white dress and reasoned that it was the dress that the mother had bought. It was a beautiful dress more than the style her sister liked. Michael threw the dress into Mary's dressing table chair and left the room.

Then he went to rest in his room. Only her father had other plans. Clifford was inside his son's room waiting to have a conversation with him.

"Son, I need to talk to you about your future in the company." Clifford went straight to the point.

"Dad, I'm tired ..." he complained.

"I know Michael, but your mother was disturbing me with that. She wants you and your sister to start taking their roles. "

"But why such a rush?" Michael asked. "We just left college, give us some time to breathe!"

"Son we have competition now," Clifford said. "A few years ago the Seed family arrived, but no one paid any attention to them, but now they are acquiring land and they have some trades that are making big profits and they are accumulating a lot of money," he explained. "Seeds are posing some risk to us! We need to have our family completely united and focused "

"You call that union?" Michael laughed through his nose. "Our family was never united. Mom made sure that it happens and you know it. "

"Michael! We need to undermine this possible threat. "Clifford says without patience. "If we can not be a united and happy family, let's pretend then." His father says and leaves the room next.

Michael in a fit of rage tosses the lamp on the wall. He never wanted to take an administration. He never wanted to participate in his family's business. In fact he never knew what he really wanted to do. His parents always chose for him and in the end he only accepted.

Michael sometimes wondered how things had come to this point. He wondered how he and his sister were so foolish as to take all their steps guided by their parents. But, he still hoped that one day everything would change.


End file.
